Drunk (But Not) In Love
by itsmaddi3
Summary: Momoko thought Takumi (Brick) and her were meant to be. They're a perfect match! One party may tell otherwise, but a girl can hope, can't she? / Mainly: Momoko x Brick, Brick x Himeko ? Read to find out / Rated T for language / Oneshot / EDIT: Listen to "Hungover" by Kesha, literally summarizes this story better than me / EDIT 2: For some reason the dollar sign in Kesha disappeared


**[4/16/17]**

 **New plot! I'm trying to update my other chapters but this plot is still fresh in my mind.**

 **In this story, the girls have powers, but they won't be fighting any monsters.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I don't own the PPGz, only my OC's, and this plot**

 **Momoko's POV**

My knees buckled underneath me as I tried to walk home. I couldn't keep my eyes for more than ten seconds without everything going hazy. My head hurts so much and I almost started crying again, right there, in the middle of the street. I look at my hand, there were three? My vision was still blurred. I closed my eyes and exhaled. How could such a fun night turn so crappy..

 _*Starting earlier that evening…*_

 _I fix my bow one last time and spritzed some more perfume on me, fragrance, Cherry Blossom. I'm wearing a flowy white shirt with dark denim jeans and light pink sandals. I look at my transformation belt, I decide to leave it here. Satisfied, I walk downstairs and check my phone. He should be here any minute._

 _As if right on cue, a knock comes from the door. I run to the door and smile at him. "You look beautiful" He extends his hand and I take it. He leads me to his car, opens the passenger door for me. I smile at the gesture and watch him run to his side, he starts the car and we drive._

 _We finally arrive and my stomach starts to flutter with excitement. It's Kaoru's seventeenth birthday and we were throwing an epic surprise party for her at the park. She should be done with her shift at the yogurt place in thirty minutes or less._

 _I notice a girl with golden blonde curls running towards us, it's Miyako. "Hey guys! We're setting up over here. I was just finishing the finishing touches!" She laughs nervously._

" _Nice setup."_

 _We follow Miyako to the table with refreshments. I look at the two giant coolers filled with beer, she pokes me on the shoulder, "They all insisted." I look over and see just about everyone from our class. I notice Himeko is here. I make eye contact with her and roll my eyes. Hopefully she won't ruin Kaoru's birthday._

 _Himeko walks over to me. Just great…_

" _Oh, hello Momoko." She says in a snarky tone. "Cute little setup, thanks for the invite. Could've been better but you guys are mediocre. Anyways, you guys are lucky I'm here, those coolers over there are mine. Daddy has a lot of liquor and didn't mind. Well, he actually has no idea. This party better be starting soon or I'm leaving, and so will the beer." She smirks and turns on her heel over to Miyako._

 _I roll my eyes once again. That girl can be so annoying.._

 _About twenty minutes later, Takeshi (Butch) pulls up. In the passenger seat, I can see Kaoru, blindfolded. Perfect._

 _He leads her out of the car and almost makes her trip. "You baka! Don't try to kill me on my birthday." He laughs and uses his fingers to signal us. One, Two, Three…_

" _Happy Birthday Kaoru!"_

 _Takeshi unties the blindfold and Kaoru's mouth is open in shock. Miyako and I run up to hug her. "Holy fuck! I can't believe it. My favorite place in the world looks so much cooler. Wow, arigato!" She's right, Miyako was able to hang a string of lights around the park, she decorated some trees with green and silver streamers, and was able to get a DJ._

 _Takeshi appears at her side, "Happy birthday!" He picks her up around the waist and carries her to where the beers are, Kaoru protests but laughs all the same. Within less than a minute, everyone has a beer in hand and swaying to the music. I go over to MIyako and Taiki (Boomer), both of them are holding cans of soda._

 _I yell over the music, "This is so cool! You two are the best party planners ever!" Miyako laughs and Taiki wraps his arms around Miyako and thanks me. They end up making their way over to the DJ and conversate with others._

 _I grab a plastic cup and fill it with water and sit down on a bench. All around me people are drunk and laughing their heads off to everything. I looked over at Himeko who seemed to be fighting with Kaoru. I go over to listen._

" _Kaoru Matsubara! These beers were meant to be saved for later, not to break them out the first chance you got! Half of one cooler is already gone and it's only been ten minutes." She crosses her arms and lets out a huff._

 _Kaoru starts to sway as she talks to Himeko, "Oh please. It's my party and no one exactly invited your snooty ass. Just leave me alone and let everyone enjoy themselves."_

" _I can call the cops and report you all. You are all minors in possession of alcohol." She smirks mischievously._

 _Kaoru takes a swig of beer, "But you're the one who provided the drinks. You would just be in as much trouble. Look, we can save the other cooler for later." She notices me standing there and points to me, "Momoko hasn't even had a beer yet. Let the others at least have one. Now if you excuse me, I'm going to go find my boyfriend." I could smell the stench of alcohol as she passes me._

 _Himeko sighs and looks at me, "Well, help yourself. Obviously no one cares about being drunk." She takes two out and hands me one and walks away chugging her drink. I stare at the bottle, I can see my reflection. I'm scared to open it._

 _I finally take a sip and swallow hard. Even with one small taste my breath smells bad. Someone knocks into me and spills some on my white shirt. I turn around angrily ready to chew the person out when I notice it's him. I sigh and smile. He starts to talk and I can smell his breath, he's been drinking. A lot._

" _Hey baby, wanna go dance?" He has a goofy smile on his face and is slumping. I frown, and I think he noticed. "Fine, be like that. I'm going to go dance. I'll see you around." He looks at me and the beer in my hand. I stick out my hand and he grabs it. "Thanks Momoko, you're the best." He quickly downs the drink._

" _Be careful! How many have you had?"_

 _He looks at me and laughs, "Calm down, It's a party! Let yourself go for a change. It's Kaoru's birthday and no one likes a party pooper." He makes a frowny face at me and then laughs._

" _This isn't funny. Miyako and Taiki aren't drinking, why are you signaling me out?"_

 _He rolls his eyes, "But they're having fun." He fist bumps my shoulder and stumbles off to the 'dancefloor'. I turn away and go to the refreshment table._

" _Hey Momoko, we're going to be in a different area of the park. If anyone asks, we're getting more drinks." Kaoru says, Taiki, Miyako, and Takeshi are behind her._

" _Oh, okay."_

" _Feel free to join us if you want." They grab a few bags of chips and drinks, I watch them speed walk past crowds of people. I sit there just eating chips for about ten minutes when an uproar of cheers come from everyone around the dancefloor. I decide to get up and see what's going on._

 _I push through some sweaty bodies and go on my tippy toes to see what's going on. I try to hold onto someone's shoulders as they jump up and down, screaming their heads off and competing against the music._

 _I look and almost can't believe what I see._

 _It's Himeko and him._

 _He cradles her face and kisses her._

 _People are cheering them on and they start to laugh and kiss some more._

 _I start to feel sick as I feel the tears coming. For some reason I can't turn away, I want to push through and yell and scream and cry some more._

 _He wraps her in his arms and kisses her neck, she laughs some more._

 _My stomach feels like it's on a rollercoaster._

 _I push through everyone and pull him away from her._

 _Clearly drunk, he looks at me, "Hey Momoko!" He wraps his arm around me and sways back and forth. I look for Himeko in the crowd, but she's already gone._

" _What the hell was that all about?"_

" _What? Himeko? She's just a friend, a really good friend."_

 _Someone behind me bumps into me, "He's done this before."_

 _I stare at him for a while, "Is this true?"_

 _He scratches the back of his head, "Well we're not technically dating."_

" _How could you say that?"_

" _Momoko, we were never really 'official'. Sorry if you don't like seeing me with Himeko. But I think I like her. She's nice and pretty cool."_

 _With my mouth hanging open I back away and he just gives me a shrug. He turns away and starts to jump around with everyone else, unphased._

 _I run away from the scene to a dark area of the park, away from the party. I run up onto a small hill-like part of the park. But before I could go any further, I hear someone call my name. "Hey Momoko! How are you?" I look to my right and see Kaoru, Takeshi, Miyako, and Taiki sitting on the grass, they've started a small fire with some stones and tree branches in a small pit._

 _I swallow hard, "You guys are still up here?" I don't want to tell them about what I saw, I don't want to ruin Kaoru's party, so I try to distract them._

 _Kaoru shrugs, "I wanted to just chill up here until I was sober. Everyone is drunk and I hate to admit, but Himeko was right." I flinch at the sound of her name. "Beer at a party with teenagers is a pretty dumb idea. There's probably no one down there who knows why they're even there."_

 _Miyako laughs, "Taiki and I just drank soda most of the night."_

 _Taiki nods, "I'm not too into the whole drinking thing anyways." Miyako cuddles up to Taiki._

 _Takeshi looks behind me, "Hey where's-"_

 _I start to cry and he stops. I slump to the ground and cry my eyes out. Kaoru and Miyako are soon by my side._

" _What's wrong Momoko?" Kaoru asks while Miyako gently rubs my back._

" _It's just that I-i saw something."_

" _What was it?" Taiki asks coming towards me._

" _He never l-liked me..." I sob even harder even though I wish I could stop. "He likes H-himeko. They were kissing in front of everyone!" I pull out my phone and show them pictures people were posting of the party and them kissing._

" _Takumi (Brick)?" Takeshi asks, very alarmed._

 _All I could do was nod my head while tears continued to roll off my cheeks. Miyako takes out a tissue and offers it to me, Kaoru hands me a beer. I look at her and all she does is nod, so I take both. I dry off my cheeks and sniff as I chug the beer._

 _Takeshi, Taiki, and Kaoru start to get up. "Wait." I look up at them, my voice dry and hoarse, "Don't."_

 _Kaoru cracks her knuckles, "I would rather beat his ass, but okay." She sits back down._

 _Takeshi and Taiki stall but sit down. "We'll go talk to them if you want." I shake my head as I finish the last drop of beer._

" _I already tried. I just want to be away from them." The four of them nod knowingly. "Pass me another one?" Miyako raises her eyebrows but hands me another beer. I take a big gulp and wipe my mouth._

" _I'm so sorry Momoko. I shouldn't have let there be so much beer at my party, I should've been more responsible. I'm now seventeen, I don't know what I was thinking. I'm so-"_

 _I hold up my hand and offer her a weak smile, "It's not your fault. You're seventeen, you deserve to feel happy and crazy on your birthday." She squeezes my hand and Miyako hugs me._

" _Happy Birthday, Kaoru."_

" _Thank you Momoko. Is there anything we can do?"_

 _I think for a moment, "All I need is some quiet time. But please don't go." I look at each of them, "I don't want to be alone. I need you all here.."_

" _We won't. We'll stay right here." Miyako says as she adds a few sticks to the pit._

 _I close my eyes and let my mind drift off and so does everyone else.._

 _The five of us stay in the same position for about twenty minutes. Kaoru leaning again Takeshi, Takeshi's arm wrapped around Kaoru, Miyako and Taiki cuddling, and me sitting there with a beer in my hand, thoughts swirling and consuming me as I stare into the small fire's flame. The warmth of the fire calms me down and I don't feel so sad anymore. My head starts to hurt from all the booze, I was never good with alcohol._

 _Another five minutes pass and I stand up, a quarter of my fourth beer in my hand. I pour it into our small fire. Everyone else starts to get up, Kaoru wakes up the snoozing blues who had been cuddling. She puts out the fire with a bottle of water and brushes herself off._

" _I think we should all head back. We should wrap things up." Kaoru and Takeshi start to head down. Kaoru turns around, "If you need help, just call and we will both come." They continue to the still-going-strong chaos._

" _There's the birthday girl! Hahaha, how are you Kaoru?" There are more shouts at the entrance of the greens. I smile to myself._

" _We're going to go clean up as much as we can." Boomer says while yawning._

" _You got this Momo, you know where to find us." The blues head down, hand-in-hand._

 _I take a deep breath and go a different way. I end up behind the DJ's setup, I look for a red cap in the crowd. Nothing. I walk around some more, I pass the greens who are arguing with a few drunk teenagers complaining about their stomach. I continue on until I see him sitting on a bench, his red cap over his eyes. I also see Himeko, her head in his lap, sleeping. I glance at the trees, most of the lights are still hanging but the streamers have been taken down. Miyako sees me and gives me a thumbs up._

 _I walk over to them. He's snoring and he still reeks._

 _I swallow hard and cough, "Takumi." He continues to sleep, not even flinching. So I raise my voice, "Takumi!" It's closed to a shout and he finally reacts. He sits upright and his hat falls to the floor._

" _What the? Oh, Momoko…" He scratches his head._

 _He notices his cap on the ground, he reaches for it, careful of not waking up Himeko. I swiftly swipe his cap and hold it out._

" _Not so fast, we need to talk."_

" _About what?" He asks trying to grab his hat back._

 _I hold his hat high up in the air, "About tonight, us, everything." He starts to talk, but I cut him off, "No. Before you say anything more dumb, how could you?"_

 _His expression is more puzzled than anything, "What do you mean?"_

" _You lead me on to believe we were something. I thought you liked me." I bit my lip trying to not let the waterworks start up again._

 _He sighs, "I was just being nice. I knew how you and Kaoru were close, so I tried to make this night enjoyable. I thought if I let you guys hang out on her birthday you'd be fine."_

" _Why Himeko?"_

" _Why not? I like her." Himeko starts to stir and he tucks a few strands behind her ears._

 _I shake my head and look at the night sky, "I don't believe this." I look down at him, "I hope you two are pretty fucking happy with each other." I storm off and open a cooler. There's two beers left, I grab both and go back to Takumi and Himeko._

 _He's fixing his hat and Himeko is rubbing his back. I stand in front of them, "You two want some refreshments?" I open both and chug them down at the same time. Liquid staining my shirt and sloshing all over the place._

 _I finally finish and drop the bottles near their feet. "Momoko! What the hell?" He shouts at me. Himeko picks up some of the glass shards and chucks them at me._

" _Catch you little bitch!" She giggles._

" _Himeko, stop. Please."_

 _Two of the pieces hit me in the head. I pick them out of my dirty mane and trace them against my face. I stare at the glass pieces, debating what I could do. I drop them and turn to the two, "I'm here everyday, somewhere on the stree-ets of To-kee-oh!" I curtsy and stumble off. I fall on my knees and scramble to get back up, I hear Himeko laughing in the distance._

 _*End of flashback*_

I sit down on a street curb. My head is still throbbing, I look around, this street looks unfamiliar. I'm far away from the park and everyone else. All I want to do is sleep forever. I reek and I'm lost.

"Need a ride?" I look up, it's him again. He bends down and presses a cup of water to my lips. "Drink."

So I drink. I try to stand up, "I'm fine, just le-leave me."

"You're sick, drunk, and in the dark. Let me help you."

"NO!" I yell at him, I turn away and try to walk straight.

He runs behind me, "Look, I'm sorry. All the stuff I said, they were lies." He turns me around and holds my hands.

I glare at him, "Fuck off." I yank my hands away from him and search for my phone. "Miyako? Are you there? Can you please come pick me up? I need, I need a ride home. Call me back, I'm on Sunset Court." I let the message go to her voicemail and call Kaoru. She doesn't pick up either. I look back at Takumi who's looking at the stars.

"Thanks for the offer, but I don't need assholes like you in my life." He starts to protest until a car's headlights appear, blinding us.

"Get in!" I recognize the voices and run over. I get in the back and thank Kaoru and Miyako for showing up.

"Feeling better?" Kaoru asks looking at me through the rearview mirror.

"Now I am."

"So, what happened?"

"Himeko and Takumi. Me, myself, and I." I shrug and sigh.

Miyako frowns, "Well you got us."

"Guys stop being so cheesy, I think I'm going to throw up."

"What are you going to do when you see him?"

Kaoru snorts, "Beat him up."

"Not you!" Miyako swats Kaoru's arm.

"I don't know, or care. I'm happy. You two are all I need."

"Seriously Momoko? Stop with the sap!"

All three of us laugh as we drive off into the night.

 **Sorry the ending is so weird. I didn't know how to end it, haha. Well, I hope you guys enjoyed it! Please leave a R &R, this was my first Momoko x Brick fic. I usually write about the Greens, but it was a nice change. :,)**

 **-Mads**


End file.
